People who call a 9-1-1 Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) to report an incident often cannot be relied upon to describe the incident calmly and accurately. For this reason, emergency responses personnel who are dispatched to the site of an incident may not have a clear idea of what to expect prior to arriving at the scene, a common problem being the unreported presence of hazardous materials. In response to this problem, some PSAPs have implemented the ability to receive photographs from the cell phones of individuals who have contacted the PSAP.